


heights

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, oldass prompt, someone is afraid of heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adrian fucks Eddie against a window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heights

**Author's Note:**

> The old prompt from like six years ago was something about Adrian fucking Eddie against his office window, completely naked, and yeah. I ran with it.

He didn't want anyone to know that they met up like this, that they had both been equally drawn to each other and had ended up unable to avoid fucking. Most of the time, he didn't even want to know himself, and if he could avoid thinking about it whenever it wasn't happening, he would. Eddie didn't like the fact that he and Adrian were more than they let on, but that didn't mean he was going to be a fucking pussy about it.

And he knew that Adrian didn't want anyone to know anymore than he did, but the brat still loved to get under his skin and loved to make him think that he had the upper hand, and there were times when he would put them in situations where it seemed absolutely inevitable that they would get caught. The kid probably thought it was funny, and maybe Eddie would have agreed if it were anyone but him. But he couldn't back down from a challenge, and he never let Adrian have the last laugh.

This challenge was not really as bad as the others, even if it seemed that it was. It was dark enough and late enough and they were high enough up that, really, the odds of anyone seeing them were pretty slim. There was a lot less risk than that time he had them meet up in the park or that night, behind that club. But it felt a hell of a lot more exposed, and that was what Adrian was going for, he was sure. He didn't know that Eddie hated heights, and damned if he was going to say anything about it.

The window in Adrian's office was big and cold and so very high up that it made Eddie more uneasy than he would ever admit, but he could handle it. He'd handled heights before and he could handle this. He took off his close with protest, standing nude and proud in Adrian's office, and the other man followed suit, and they stared each other down, neither of them showing any signs of backing down.

“Well, we gonna do this or what?” Eddie asked at last.

“Just giving you a few moments to make sure you really want to do this,” he replied with a smirk. “I'll understand if this is further than you're willing to go, of course. It is rather exposed.”

“Then I guess anyone spyin' through this window is gonna get a hell of a view,” Eddie shot back with a snort. “Cos I ain't backin' down from anything.”

And so Adrian bent him in front of the window, his face pressed up against the cool glass, unable to avoid looking down at the city below him. It would be a beautiful view if the glass were not the only thing separating him from it and the street so far beneath them, but he didn't care about beautiful views under any circumstances that involved him about to get fucked anyway.

When he felt the first of Adrian's fingers pushed into him, he could almost forget even the long drop that the glass separated him from, and he hissed. It didn't hurt anymore, but it was still a sensation that he was not sure he would ever get used to, and one that he had a very hard time admitting that he actually enjoyed. Eddie's hiss soon turned to a moan, however, as Adrian massaged him, working a second finger in to aid this. He was damn good at this, yet another thing that Eddie had a very hard time admitting.

“Anyone could see you right now, with my hand up your ass,” Adrian said, and if they were standing a bit further back and Eddie's face were not pressed against the glass, he knew he would have been able to see the other man's smirk.

“S'not your whole hand,” he grumbled, “so don't flatter yourself.” He fought not to look down, trying to imagine he were anywhere but there, or at least anywhere a bit lower to the ground, but he just couldn't. Even when he turned his eyes upward, he knew where he was, and it made him more nervous to not look, in a way.

“You can't pretend this isn't bothering you,” the younger man replied, laughing quietly. “I can see it in your face. This is bothering you a lot more than anything else I've done to you.”

“In your dreams. Couldn't care less how ya fuck me, or where. You've got a hell of a lot more to be ashamed on than me,” he said. “I don't get ashamed of shit.”

“If you insist.” Adrian didn't sound convinced. “You know, if you ask nicely, I might consider letting you out of this one. You don't have to keep up this pretense of not being afraid who knows about us when you're far more ashamed of this than I am.”

They went through this every time, and Eddie never bought into it no matter how Adrian goaded him. He would never give his lover the satisfaction, but this time, it was incredibly tempting to give in, to admit that this was too much for him. Even if it was a lie to say that he was afraid to be seen like this, it was true that this was too much for him, and he wanted so much to be brought away from this goddamn window.

But instead, he only snorted and said, “Just get on with it, princess.”

“With pleasure,” replied Adrian, his voice so calm that it was almost menacing. He hated when Eddie called him that, so he called him that as often as possible.

Anything Eddie might have shot back with was silenced as Adrian positioned himself and quickly gave a rough thrust, not bothering to ease himself in this time. He was irritated, and when either of them got irritated, it only urged them on, and so he did not hesitate for even a moment before he thrust himself into Eddie, hard and fast and rough, panting.

The only problem with this was that, with each thrust, Eddie was pressed up harder against the window, the slap of Adrian's thighs against him mixing with the light thud of Eddie's face and shoulders hitting glass. He knew that it would take more than that to break the window, but, god, what if it broke? There was no way it would happen, but if it did...he tried to stop thinking about it, but once he started, he couldn't stop. If he fell, he would go face first, and that would be the absolute worst way to go.

He closed his eyes, but just as looking away had failed, so did this and he was still so aware of how high up he was and of the chill of the window on his face. Adrian did not slow behind him and he tried to lose himself in that, grunting and focusing on the feeling. His erection had not faded, at the very least, and if he could manage to wait for Adrian to finish and get himself off, then it would all be over.

Eddie conjured the most sexy images he could, trying to speed this along, but it was a slow process. Every time his face hit glass, his thoughts were interrupted, and he could not keep a steady fantasy going. Finally, he snarled, “You gonna touch me, or do I gotta do this all myself?”

“Are you really in any position to try to boss me around?” Was it his imagination, or was there a threat buried in Adrian's words?

“Suit yourself,” he muttered, struggling as he pulled himself and pushed Adrian back from the window a bit to allow his arm a bit of freedom. He took his cock in hand, working his hand up and down hurriedly, his breaths growing short and his fear starting to dissipate in favor of pleasure, at least for the moment. Eddie moaned obnoxiously, just to grate on Adrian's nerves.

The other man let out a frustrated sigh and said, “Maybe you really are shameless after all.” But behind his frustration was something more, and Eddie knew that he must be getting close. Almost there, then, and he wouldn't have to worry about the window or the drop or the ground anymore, and he jerked his own hand roughly, doing anything to speed the process along.

He'd have to think on the fact that his complete and utter terror hadn't been enough to be a boner-killer later, as it had only just donned on him that he shouldn't have been able to enjoy himself at all, given the current circumstances. God, if this ended up being some new, fucked up kink Adrian forced him to discover...he groaned, shuddering a bit as he came and taking great satisfaction in the fact that someone would have to clean up the window, and that that someone would not be him.

Adrian held onto him, digging his perfectly manicured nails into Eddie's flesh, always trimmed enough that he never managed to draw blood, despite the fact that he hardly did enough heavy labor to wear them down on his own anymore. The blonde was gasping a bit, his last efforts to hold back failing him before he was there, filling his older lover and panting, letting Eddie support him for a moment. Eddie just kept his eyes closed, his own afterglow not enough to make him forget where they were, and as soon as he thought he could afford to shove Adrian off him and walk away from the window, he did.

“I wonder if anyone saw you,” the younger man said as he gathered up his clothes. “I wonder if it'll be in the papers tomorrow.”

“They'd see you just as well as me and you know it,” he shot back, pulling his pants on. “And who'd recognize me without my mask anyway? Like I said, ya got way more to worry about than me.”

“Who wouldn't recognize you without that mask?” scoffed Adrian. “Honestly, it hardly covers anything and you wouldn't know how to be subtle if-”

“Because you're one to talk, right?” he interrupted with a snort. This was much better; without his stupid, irrational fear getting in the way, he could match wits with Adrian much easier, and that had always been the reason they couldn't keep away from each other.

But once again, Eddie wondered why he'd been able to get off even- quite literally- facing one of his worst fears. It should have been enough to completely kill the mood and it hadn't. He needed to think more on it, for sure, but he really didn't want to think about the view he'd been forced to face for a very, very long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> stupid baby eddie


End file.
